Low voltage systems are used for powering a variety of devices. For example, low voltage outdoor lights illuminate driveways, pathways, yards, grounds, or other residential or commercial outdoor settings. Some lighting systems include wire from a power supply, and lights are connected along the wire. Intrinsic electrical resistance or other factors of the wire may cause a voltage drop along the wire. Lights closer to the power supply may output light brighter than lights farther away from the power supply because of such voltage drops and/or electrical characteristics. The degradation of voltage along the wire may also produce a shift in the color spectrum. For example, lights closer to the power supply may shine bright with a white color while lights farther away from the power supply may shine less bright with a yellow or reddish color. Such effects may be aesthetically and functionally undesirable.
Heavy gage wire in combination with individual wires connecting between a wiring hub and the lights may used to reduce voltage drops. However, such configurations may require relatively complex installation including balancing line voltage using voltmeters as well as increased costs. A higher voltage power supply may be used to attempt to maintain similar voltages at the individual lights for preferable brightness. Yet, higher voltages may impose on regulations.